ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Spark Dolls
are the transformed bodies of Ultras, monsters and Aliens from various universes. History New Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga Some time prior to the series, a multiversal war named the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good and the side of evil side, with the participants being comprised of the Ultramen versus the monster and aliens for the universe. Meanwhile, an Ultraman named Ginga fought a dark elusive figure and losing to it resulting all of the Ultramen monsters and aliens turned into figures known as Spark Dolls and became scattered throughout the universe. Though they were still alive but imprisoned as they became dormant and slumbered. Through some unknown means they fell to Earth in a meteor shower. Years later, Hikaru Raido found the Ginga Spark and the presence of this object caused the various Spark Dolls hidden around his hometown to being to activate. In response the Villain's lackey Alien Valky began going about giving Dark Dummy Spark to corrupt minded individuals to sow chaos on earth. List of known spark dolls: *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ginga *Black King *Thunder Darambia *Kemur Man *King Pandon *Ragon *Doragoris *Ultraman Tiga *Alien Valky *Eleking Trivia *The Spark Dolls are similar to the Ranger Keys of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and the Rider Cards in Kamen Rider Decade. **They are similar to the Ranger Keys in that they hold the powers of the beings they resemble. Only in this case they are the beings they represent. **They are similar to the Rider Cards, specifically in the movie Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, End of Decade, in which they both were acquired when they defeat an opponent. **Another similarity with the Rider Cards is that they both have their own monster variations (Kaijin Ride Cards) **They are also similar to the rider cards of Kamen Rider Diend whom can summon holographic manifestations of riders. *The only known conscious Spark Doll appeared to be Ultraman Taro, however, Ginga spoke in Episode 6, revealing that he to was still conscious, which may be why Hikaru cannot transform at will. *They are the first transformation items to have a major toyline, as they replace the Ultra Monster Series and Ultra Hero Series. Gallery Ultras Spark Doll Ultraman.png|Ultraman Spark Doll Zoffy.png|Zoffy Spark Doll 7.png|Ultraseven Spark Doll Jack.png|Ultraman Jack Spark Doll Ace.png|Ultraman Ace Spark Doll Taro.png|Ultraman Taro Spark Doll Leo.png|Ultraman Leo Spark Doll Astra.png|Astra NEOGDS-95dxdgdgxg329.jpg|Ultraman 80 Spark Doll Tiga.png|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Spark Doll Dyna.png|Ultraman Dyna Spark Doll Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia V2 Spark Doll Agul.png|Ultraman Agul V2 $T2eC16R,!zQFIblK-E72BSJr0qrFY!~~60 57.JPG|Ultraman Cosmos NEOGDS-95331xc vbxc.jpg|Ultraman Nexus NEOGDS-95333979799799755.jpg|Ultraman Mebius NEOGDS-9cfgxxxcfhhchcf332.jpg|Ultraman Max hikari spark.jpg|Ultraman Hikari Spark Doll Ginga.png|Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll Dark Zagi.png|Dark Zagi Zero Spark.jpg|Ultraman Zero father spark.jpg|Father of Ultra king spark.jpg|Ultraman King tiga dark spark.jpg|Evil Tiga Spark Tiga.jpg|Limited Edition Tiga Dark Non-Ultras Spark Doll Jean 9.png|Jean-nine Monsters Gomora_spark_doll.jpg|Gomora Mochrion spark.jpg|Mochiron Msug2CJugEwOsiceRP3ZdSg.jpg|Red King M2 kZ7eb3ssU2BIPE23VXCA.jpg|Salamandora NEOG.jpg|Lagoras Barabas_spark_doll 500000.jpg|Barabas Black_king_spark_doll 5000.jpg|Black King mplURMZHBJrrLI7AgQZixNw.jpg|Golza mtNOdhv3xj_SWTr56000aXKdJwNg.jpg|Zetton mDRf6GFyR 3OU4uWg.jpg|Eleking King_crab_spark_doll 9999.jpg|King Crab mWBMQicywHittxw3uzrJblg.jpg|Muruchi 41FloKIdGkL.jpg|Doragoris Spark_Doll_C.O.V.png|C.O.V telesdon spark.jpg|Telesdon dorako spark.jpg|Dorako kanegon.jpg|Kanegon miclas spark.jpg|Miclas Grand King.jpg|DX Grand King Aliens Alien Baltan Spark.jpg|Alien Baltan Alien Godola Spark.jpg|Alien Godola Kemur Man.jpg|Kemur Man Alien Magma Spark.jpg|Alien Magma Alien Icarus Spark.jpg|Alien Icarus Alien Guts Spark Doll.jpg|Alien Guts Giant Yapool Spark Doll.jpg|Yapool Alien Empera.jpg|Alien Empera Alien Nackle Spark.jpg|Alien Nackle ban982372_0.jpg|Alien Valky miracle.jpg|Alien Miracle Akumania2.jpg|Alien Akumania Others DOLL 1.jpg|Spark Dolls DOLL 2.jpg|Ultra Dolls DOLL 3.jpg|Ultra Dolls DOLL 4.jpg|Ginga and Jean-Nine Doll DOLL 5.jpg|Kaiju Dolls DOLL 6.jpg|Kaiju Dolls DOLL 7.jpg|Kaiju Dolls DOLL.jpg|Spark Dolls Spark-Dolls.jpg|All Spark Dolls Spark_Dolls_Ginga_Spark.jpg Spark_Ginga_Taro_Ultra.jpg Spark-Dolls 7.jpg more spark dolls.jpg tyrant pack.jpg|Tyrant kit Category:Items Category:Transformation Item Category:Toyline Category:Bandai